


La respuesta

by Lucid (Lucid_Atray)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, I try, does this even count as, me va a costar acostumbrarme a taggear en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid_Atray/pseuds/Lucid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué Umi no le dijo a Kotori que se quede? Porque ella sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La respuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity47/gifts).



Desde el primer momento fue así.

Aún cuando eran pequeñas, y siquiera tenían permiso o edad para comprar solas, Kotori siempre había mostrado su interés y su amor por la moda.

Honoka era aún demasiado hiperactiva y distraída como para mantenerse concentrada en una revista, y ella todavía demasiado tímida como para ponerse a pensar en ‘qué le quedaría’, pero nada de eso detenía a la chica, que cada tanto se aparecía con fotos de ropa infantil, y que llevaba prendas en su bolso cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa de alguna (normalmente, de Honoka). Aún cuando pasaron los años, y las tres crecían, eso se mantenía. 

_\- ¡Honoka-chan, mira, mira! –Le mostraba una combinación de chaleco y camiseta, pues desde niña y hasta ahora, con doce años, Honoka siempre había preferido estar cómoda; y de alguna manera, Kotori nunca fallaba en encontrar la forma de resaltar sus mejores cualidades (las más bonitas, según ella)._

_\- ¡Wooow! ¡Kotori-chan, se ve genial! –era un intercambio habitual._

Y conforme pasaron los años, Honoka y ella misma terminaron formando algo parecido al gusto estético, o al menos al que Kotori les había enseñado, y aún su ropa más informal y casual se les veía bien, de una u otra forma. Aún si estaban lejos del talento que la otra chica poseía.

Cuando se trataba de Umi, sin embargo, Kotori tenía dos corrientes a seguir, formando la segunda cuando entraron en la escuela media.

_\- ¿N-no crees que eso es demasiado… para mí? ¡Somos demasiado jóvenes para usar faldas tan cortas! –Eso era, también, un intercambio habitual. Tan solo un preludio a la tormenta que sería cuatro años más tarde._

_\- ¿Ehh? Ah….. Kotori cree que se te vería muy bien…-Y ahí estaba, ese tonito decepcionado, que indirectamente la presionaba y le metía culpa, escuchándola nombrarse en tercera persona; en realidad, la falda no era tan corta como las que después usarían, pero no llegaba a la rodilla, y para una Umi de doce años, eso era más que excesivo.- Aww… ¡Entonces…! ¿Qué tal esto? –Casi como si ya hubiese sabido que se negaría, le mostró otra cosa, cubriéndose automáticamente después con ésta cuando un chillido fue la respuesta._

_\- … ¡E-eso es ropa de hombre, Kotori! –Desde hacía mucho que se había arrepentido de decirles a esas dos que, un siglo y tanto atrás, ella habría sido criada como hombre, por nacer en una familia samurái._

Pero Honoka y ella lo sabían, y siempre la apoyarían. El sueño de Kotori, y aquello a lo que estaban seguras debía dedicar su vida, era el diseñar ropa. No exageraban cuando le decían que un día verían sus diseños en vidriera.

  

-

 

\- Umi-chan… ¿qué... piensas? –Esa voz aguda, siempre dulce, siempre comprensiva, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, sonaba baja, cortada, y el temblor que podía percibir a través del teléfono le indicaba que estaba al borde del llanto. Esa voz esperaba una respuesta. La suya.

…

¿Qué… debería decir? Kotori estaba esperando su respuesta, no podía titubear. No podía callarse cuando le pedía hablar, cuando pedía su opinión y consejo. 

Cuando probablemente buscaba… su apoyo, ¿no es cierto?

-… Así que eso era –río bajito, nervioso, seco, fingido.- Me preguntaba qué podía tenerte tan rara… pero… son grandes noticias, ¿verdad? Después de todo-… es todo lo que siempre deseaste –Quién lo diría… ella siempre fue alguien que repudiaba las mentiras, de preferencia, jamás las decía. Quién diría que una inocente, pequeña mentira blanca, dolería así. 

Fue difícil. Era difícil. Pero como amiga, como una de sus mejores amigas… debía apoyarla, empujarla, y convertirse en el apoyo que la sostuviese para cumplir sus sueños. Así tenía que ser.

Y creyó que era lo correcto.

Creyó que adjudicar la voz gangosa de Kotori a los nervios que tenía por no haber podido contarle nada a Honoka antes que a ella, estaba bien.

 

-

 

No esperaba que fuese cada vez más difícil.

Pasaban los días, Love Live se acercaba, y Kotori todavía no lograba contarle nada a quien era su primera amiga. Honoka estaba animada, extasiada y concentrada; antes de ser una school idol, jamás la habían visto tan apasionada por nada, a excepción de su propia familia y ellas dos, que eran su vida hasta entonces.

Sus prácticas de arquería le quitaban cada vez más tiempo, y entre eso y las sesiones de baile y canto, necesitando prepararse para el concierto, tuvo que encontrar tiempo para reunirse con Maki para preparar la canción que usarían al presentarse en el evento final, a cambio sacrificando sus prácticas en los dojos familiares durante el mes. Y en los pocos agujeros de tiempo que podía encontrar, retrasando su llegada a casa, Kotori la esperaba a ella, o viceversa, y cada día, la escuchaba hablar.

Hablar de cuanto miedo tenía ante la reacción de Honoka, ante qué diría, ante la posibilidad de que no estuviese de acuerdo con ese viaje, a pesar de que ya lo había decidido… pues pararlo habría sido concebible en un principio, cuando ella le dijo que era algo bueno.

Que era algo bueno, que fuera, que debía cumplir su sueño.

Aún si verla así, sufriendo cada día, oprimía su pecho, la llenaba de dolor, que con éxito ocultaba, para seguir apoyándola. Trataba de levantar sus ánimos, de no mostrarse egoísta, de no decirle que abandonase su gran oportunidad solo por un deseo caprichoso de que no se alejase de su lado. Así la habían educado. Le habían enseñado que ese tipo de sentimientos era malo, que debía pensar en lo que era mejor para los demás, en vez de para ella, que desbordar sentimientos a diestra y siniestra no era propio del camino samurái que tanto amaba, seguía y respetaba.

Pero cuando la veía con los ojos cristalizados… ya no estaba segura de qué era lo mejor.

 

-

 

Y aún así, no habló. ¿Por qué? Por cobarde. Porque así era más fácil.

Más fácil que suplicarle, más fácil que llorarle, más fácil que declararse, más fácil que arriesgarse a arruinar su amistad, a hacerla llorar, a confundirla y lastimarla. Más fácil era dejar que el egoísmo nato de Honoka se hiciese cargo de eso, porque ella sí se lo diría, ¿cierto? Era la única capaz de pedirle que se quede, ignorando todo lo demás, y repetirlo una y mil veces.

Pero las veces que Kotori intentó decírselo, Honoka no logró escucharla, ni se percató de nada, y seguía con la mirada hacia lo único que en ese momento importaba: participar y ganar el Love Live junto a todas. Esa misma dedicación llamó al desastre.

Con una enferma y la otra deprimida, era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Quería ayudarlas, quería animarlas, quería sostenerlas como mejor pudiese, convertirse en su estabilidad y llevar el peso de las tres en sus hombros. Pero no podía. A duras penas podía tan siquiera animar a Kotori, y mientras Honoka se recuperaba, pasó con ella todos los días, todos los momentos que podía.

Kotori estuvo esperando demasiados días a que dijera lo que quería escuchar, pero para cuando quiso decirlo, y la realidad le cayó en frío, ya era… realmente demasiado tarde.

\- Kotori…-Dijo su nombre en un tono suave, encarándola en su habitación a tan solo tres días del viaje. Honoka ya lo sabía, y lejos de arreglarse, todo estaba peor. Y con ella, peleada.-… ¿En verdad te irás? –Por supuesto que sí, _cobarde_.

\- ¿Uh…? –A tan pocos días, Kotori ya era capaz de hablarle y mirarla con cierta entereza. Aunque no engañaría a nadie que la conozca, con su sonrisa casi tímida y su idioma corporal, parada en medio de una habitación deprimente, llena de cajas, sin nada que recordase que era de ella.

\- ¡Yo…! - ¿Ella qué? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no se fuera, que le gustaba? ¿Que la quería, probablemente de una manera distinta a la que Honoka y Kotori pensaban? O quizás… ¿que lo sentía? Que por favor, la perdonara, que no pensase que quería que se fuera, que no pensase que no la iba a extrañar, que… si pudiese pedir tan solo un capricho, tan solo un deseo egoísta, la querría tener a su lado. Pero se volteó, porque no podía verla.

-... Ya es demasiado tarde ahora, aun si me niego…-Debió decirlo mucho antes.

-… Lo sé –No era mentira, lo sabía muy bien. Pero no podía mirarla, si quería resistir las lágrimas.

 

-

 

Kotori y Honoka lloraban, por primera vez en días, de pura felicidad.

Con el auditorio escolar lleno, con sus familias y compañeras aplaudiendo, Muse acababa de empezar de nuevo, y Honoka había vuelto a ser la chica problemática que siempre había sido, y que siempre habían querido.

Las nueve formaron un círculo, abrazadas y llorando de alegría, algunas más que otras; al parecer, la directora conocía bien a su hija… y había hablado sin que ésta supiera a su contacto en USA, diciéndole que Kotori no podría tomar esa beca sino hasta al menos terminar la escuela, haciendo que esa versión de START:DASH fuese posible, ahora mismo.

\- ¡YAAAAAY! ¡Tenemos que festejar esto! ¡Homura las invitará a todas esta noche! –su amiga, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, abría y cerraba los brazos, saludando y llamando a sus padres antes de saltar del escenario de golpe y correr hacia ellos, para pedirles el permiso que debió preguntar antes.

\- Chicas, deberían todas preguntarles a sus familias también, podríamos encontrarnos allí más tarde, luego de buscar nuestros pijamas –Eli rió bajito, limpiándose las lágrimas e instando a las menores a moverse.

\- En ese caso, Kotori y yo le avisaremos los planes, pueden ir yendo ahora, Eli. Yo tengo el arco en el aula aún, así que debo volver por eso y algunos libros. Kotori, puedes ir a avisarle a tu mamá, si quieres –ofreció Umi, escuchando la voz cantarina de Rin que se llevó a Hanayo y Nico de la muñeca, hiperactiva y emocionada por la pijamada. Maki se quejó por lo bajo ante lo rápido que corrían, pero ella bajó del escenario para ir con su madre, viéndola a lo lejos, hablando con la Directora. Solo quedaban Nozomi, Eli, Kotori y ella, pero enseguida, Nozomi habló, en un tono tan juguetón que nadie habría dicho que lloró tanto o más que el resto de Muse minutos antes.

\- Eso está mal, Umi-chan, deberías pedir ayuda a Kotori, así harán más rápido, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Eh...? Ah, pero, no es nada que no suela cargar, no quiero retr-…-

\- ¡A-ah! No es retraso, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan debe convencer a su mamá antes así que… iré contigo –la respuesta fue inmediata, casi como si Nozomi le hubiese recordado algo, aunque su sonrisa era torpe, nerviosa.

\- ¡Está todo dicho! Vayan, vayan –animándolas, o más bien empujándolas, Nozomi puso una mano atrás de su espalda, y Eli, que captó el mensaje, dio su propio empujón a Kotori, antes de ambas irse por su lado, porque solo la rubia tendría que avisar de su ausencia esa noche a su hermana.

Para cuando salieron del auditorio, tomando el pasillo contrario a las de segundo año, Eli suspiró. - ¿Sabes? No está bien forzarlas… -

\- Tienen que aprender que decir y pedir lo que quieren no está mal, aún si lo creen ‘egoísta’, Elicchi –Nozomi respondió con un tono lleno de calma y sabiduría, mirando a la rusa como si hubiese un segundo mensaje implícito en ello, que estuvo lejos de hacer efecto.

-…Mira quién lo dice, moh –negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, saliendo de la escuela para pasar por sus casas.

\- No se de qué hablas -canturreó la otra, ganándose un puchero como respuesta.

 

-

 

 - Bien… creo que esto es todo, hay que volver al auditorio. Esa Nozomi… nos sacó tan pronto que no pudimos avisarle a Honoka ni dónde íbamos a estar –Umi suspiró, hablando como si intentase llenar el incómodo silencio que se había establecido y, de paso, acallar la sensación que le surgió en el pecho tan pronto quedaron las dos solas. Era extraño. Desde que Kotori llegó junto con Honoka al auditorio y cantaron, incluso en el abrazo grupal, las dos estaban perfectamente, pero ahora que estaban solas… las dos parecían esperar que la otra hablase.

\- Mmh, aunque no me molesta haber venido contigo, Umi-chan –se escuchó su risita nerviosa, y aunque Umi le respondió con una sonrisa amable, el silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación, pero ninguna se movió para irse, más que la arquera levantando sus cosas.-……... Ne, Umi-chan…-Kotori estaba reuniendo todo su valor para llamarla, y continuó tras una mirada inquisidora, mirándola a los ojos, con una seriedad inusual en ella… algo triste.-…Ese día, hace tres días… ¿qué ibas a decirme? -

-…Kotori -

Menos de tres horas atrás, Kotori había aprendido, apenas un poco, que si quería o no quería algo, debería decirlo; o intentar decirlo, aún si la respuesta que obtenía no era la que buscaba. Porque desde un principio había sabido que no quería irse, y aún así, como nadie (y por ‘nadie’ probablemente quería decir… en especial su madre y ella, que fueron quienes sabían desde un principio) se había opuesto, pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo.

… A comparación de la valentía que a golpes su amiga estaba obteniendo, ¿qué había aprendido ella? … Que... por no decir lo que sentía cuando debió, se quedó lamentándose y arrepintiéndose cuando ya era muy tarde, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar eso antes. Y estaba a punto de repetirlo, sintiendo el cuerpo tenso, reaccionando de golpe, acercándose a la mayor que estaba cerca de las cortinas.

\- No… no quería creer que en verdad te irías –al fin encontró las palabras, y sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de sentirse enredadas al mismo tiempo que su sangre se esparcía por sus orejas y mejillas.-…Pero tenía miedo. ¡Tenía mucho miedo de hablar, de no… apoyarte cuando me lo dijiste desde un principio! –apretó sus puños, y la miró a los ojos con cuanta fuerza era capaz de usar, penetrante y profunda, pero cada vez con los párpados más húmedos, bajando su tono de voz.- Siempre fue tu sueño… sería injusto si tan solo intentaba retenerte-… o eso pensé, aún cuando me di cuenta que no era lo que querías… Yo… fui una cobarde. Me avergüenzo… y me disculpo si te lastimé, dejando que todo caiga en manos de Honoka…-cuando llegó a ese punto, justo cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron, sintió las manos suaves de la chica rozándola apenas, sosteniéndole las mejillas, casi pidiendo permiso para tocarla, y a la vez intentando detener su mandíbula para que ya no hablase.

\- ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Umi-chan estuvo siempre conmigo, me apoyó y me escuchó a pesar de que puse toda la carga en ella! ¡No fuiste ninguna cobarde! Y-yo… no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda… a-al final, siquiera fui yo quien contó todo a Honoka-chan y las demás…-sonaba casi asustada, porque oír a Umi diciendo eso la lastimaba, y ahora las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, mientras intentaban que la otra dejase de culparse a sí misma.

\- …Eso… e-es lo natural, ¿o no? Yo no estaba sufriendo lo que tú, ni estaba enferma como Honoka… si no podía arreglar nada, al menos tenía que apoyarte-…-pero se cortó con una pequeña, resignada sonrisa.-…No, creo que lo que en verdad lamento es no saber si pude haberlo arreglado, si te hubiese dicho desde un principio lo que sentía… Lo siento, Kotori –Sostuvo una de sus manos por la muñeca, casi en una caricia.

\- Nhh…-la susodicha negó con la cabeza, sin alejarse, sino al contrario, buscando la mano de Umi, que a diferencia de la suya, tenía algunas durezas en las uniones de los dedos, consecuencia de sus prácticas de arquería. Y así le gustaban.- Umi-chan sufrió tanto como Honoka-chan y yo… no, quizás más, porque fuiste fuerte por todas. Sé que Umi-chan solo pensaba en mi bienestar…-cuando dijo eso, sintió a la menor romper en llanto, como… pocas, contadas veces la habían visto en toda su vida, y ella recibió y limpió sus lágrimas, sonriendo con dulzura mientras las propias caían. Umi intentó hacer lo mismo con las de ella, aparentemente ajena a la cercanía que tenían en ese momento y, en cambio, se arrimó un poco más.

\- Kotori…-susurró su nombre sin nada en mente que decir, solo queriendo escucharlo, y antes de darse cuenta, pegó su frente lo suficiente como para besarla. Aunque en realidad tan solo apoyó ahí sus labios, y cerró los ojos, siendo Kotori quien, tras tensarse apenas de la sorpresa, selló el acto y le correspondió, casto y húmedo, amoroso e inocente, con sabor a sal.

 

… Y a un golpe en la frente.

 

\- ¡W-waaah! ¡Umi-chaaaan! ¡Dueleee! –sin alejarse del todo, llevó una de sus manos a su frente rojiza cuando una Umi frenéticamente avergonzada salió de su letargo instintivo, de los pocos que se permitía tener, y en un intento por alejarse acabó por darle un cabezazo duro y macizo, sin poder huir porque estaba contra un banco y tras la cortina, con un pequeño ataque de pánico.

\- ¡L-losientomuchísimo! ¡N-no sé que me pasó! I-ihhh… -ahora tenía los ojos húmedos de vergüenza, y se enredaba la lengua, mordiéndosela y viendo los ojos de Kotori, que casi la miraba con un puchero.- ¡M-me haré cargo, lo prometo! –

\- Umi-chan…-suspiró, pero sonrió, amplia y feliz, aunque apenada, volviendo a tomarla por las mejillas.-… ¿En verdad no… sabes qué te pasó? –murmuró, más bajito, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto, casi sintiendo el latir alocado de la chica… que, en realidad, latía tan rápido como el suyo.

\- A-ahh…-temblaba patéticamente, como un conejito asustado, como si hubiese besado algo-… o a alguien sagrado, que para ella así era, deteniendo sus movimientos bruscos cuando la sujetaron con más firmeza.-… ¿Quieres decir que tú-… tú… t-también…? –

\- …Hum, aunque me… alegra que hayas dado el primer paso tú misma, Umi-chan –Y el segundo, si contaba el cabezazo.- Umi-chan me gusta… mucho, mucho. Hace… mucho. –y la miró, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, con ese tono y esa mirada que disminuían a la gran manager del grupo a un animal con correa.-… ¿Kotori te gusta también, Umi-chan? –

-………………….-y provocó lo esperado, porque con los ojos desorbitados y tan roja que más que arándano, parecía cereza, la chica empezó a tartamudear, sonriendo raro y nerviosa, acelerada.-… ¡M-…M-….M-MEEE GUS-…! –

 

\- _¡MOOOOOOOH!_ ¡KOTORI-CHAN, UMI-CHAN, QUE CRUELES SON TODAAAAS! –

 

Un llanto se escuchó por el pasillo, y Kotori saltó, mirando a la puerta con el rostro rojo y una sonrisa de circunstancia cuando Honoka apareció, con un puchero y lloriqueando, porque tras patalear con su madre y por fin recibir el permiso, volvió al escenario para descubrir que… no había nadie. Y nadie le había avisado, porque incluso Maki fue directo a su casa con su mamá a buscar sus cosas.

\- A-ahaha… Honoka-chan… ¡lo siento! ¡Umi-chan tenía que buscar unas cosas, y las demás fueron a sus casas a por un cambio de ropa y pijamas! Íbamos a comprar algunos dulces de camino…-

\- Moooh, ¡aún así pudieron decirme! –siguió pataleando en su lugar, hasta que al fin notó… la cercanía de esas dos, y abrió los ojos como platos.-… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡KOTORI-CHAN, N-NO ME DIGAS QUE AL FIN, AL FIN………! –sus ojos brillaron como cuando veía pan recién horneado, sus puños se cerraron en señal de victoria, incluso Kotori, tras su rubor inicial, sonrió espléndidamente.-…..... Eh, Umi-chan está muerta –

-… ¡W-wah! ¡Umi-chan! ¡Reacciooona! –en efecto percatándose de por qué su… ahora novia, no hablaba, Kotori intentó sacudirla, viendo sus ojos blancos, casi pudiendo ver su alma saliéndose de su cuerpo, ya muy lejos.-……….Creo que fue demasiado para ella –se rindió, bajando la cabeza, recibiendo el socorro de Honoka antes de ponerse como un semáforo al oírla.

\- ¡Uhuhuhuhu, _GOOD JOB_ , KOTORI-CHAN! -

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, y esto no fue más que un one-shot sobre lo que fue para Umi todo el final de la Season 1. Me habría gustado poner más parejas, pero no se suponía que fuese tan largo -ya quedó más largo de lo que pensé-, así que lo dejaré para el próximo fic. 
> 
> Por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa, la escena del aula está inspirada en este fanart: https://twitter.com/karuha/status/514805716578607104/photo/1
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y haya podido expresar la mitad de lo que quise, al menos. Este es un regalo para ArienBlack, que espero le guste.
> 
> ¡Un placer!


End file.
